Frankenwinnie
FrankenWinnie is a crossover between Frankenweenie and Winnie the Pooh. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 15 (67): FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan. Summary Winnie the Pooh goes on a rampage after Christopher Robin brings him back to life. References *A. A. Milne *Yogi Bear *Young Frankenstein Characters *Narrator (Not in story) *Winnie the Pooh *Christopher Robin *Tigger *Eeyore *Piglet *Rabbit *Yogi Bear Transcript Narrator: On this typical day in the Hundred Acre Wood, Winnie the Pooh once again found himself stuck in Rabbit's home. (Cuts to inside Rabbit's house) Pooh: Why can't I like celery instead? Christopher Robin: Don't worry, Pooh. We'll get you out. You know the drill, everyone! All: PULL THE BEAR! Pooh: Wait, I don't think this will-- (Too late. Pooh gets ripped in half and his head becomes severed.) (gasps) Pooh: (with severed head) Ooooh, bother. Christopher Robin: Oh no! Well, maybe I can put his head back on his-- (Scene cuts to Tigger attacking Pooh's legs. He suddenly stops with his mouth full of stuffing.) Tigger: (muffled) So is this... not OK? Piglet: It's okay, Christopher Robin. Sometimes even our favorite toys break. But if you love them, they'll always have a place in your heart. Christopher Robin: I don't want him in my heart! (Scene goes black and white) I wanna bring him... BACK TO LIFE! (Thunder and lightning, then title card: FrankenWinnie) Christopher Robin: Scissors. Thread. Red shirt. Now, the thing he's needed since the beginning. Piglet: Pants? Christopher Robin: '''No! Not pants! Igor, hand me that jar. '''Eeyore: It's pronounced "Eeyore", but everybody gets it wrong. (Thunder and lightning) Christopher Robin: Almost... there... Perfect! (Thunder) Christopher Robin: '''Pooh? '''Pooh: (groans) Christopher Robin: I've done it! I've re-animated my bear! (Pulls off blanket) (gasps) Rabbit: I think I also made a Pooh. Christopher Robin: What? He's just like before! Right, Pooh? Pooh: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (Destroys door and goes outside) Piglet: I still think he needs pants. Christopher Robin: Eeyore, what jar did you give me when I asked? Was it A. A. Milne's? Eeyore: No. It was H-O-Ney's. Christopher Robin: You fool! Now he really has honey on the brain. (Cuts to Pooh in a park, eating honey, with all the people panicking... but then, Yogi Bear comes in!) Yogi Bear: (Pooh listens to Yogi) Hey friend, why settle for honey when you can have the whole picnic basket? (Pooh jumps on Yogi Bear and attacks him) Yogi Bear: (Pooh punches him) Hey! What are you doing?! Stop! I already have a Boo Boo! (Scenes goes to Pooh's Friends) Rabbit: So much rage. (Scene goes to Christopher Robin) Christopher Robin: Well maybe I can stick the good brain inside his head. (Christopher Robin is surprised and scene goes to Tigger attacking the brain like last time) Tigger: So, not this either? (Scene goes to Christopher Robin) Christopher Robin: A good scientist would sacrifice something of his own ''to make his creation happy (Christopher Robin walks), so.... '''Rabbit': Don't do it! Piglet: No! (Tigger hops up) Tigger: There must be another way. (Scene goes to Christopher Robin) Christopher Robin: (Christopher Robin holds his Hand) No! (Chrostopher Robin gets upset) I'm sorry, I have no choice but to give him (RIP! Christopher Robin's pants go off) my pants! (Back to Technicolor. Pooh puts on his new pants, and eats honey.) Rabbit: That's what he was angry about? (Piglet comes) Piglet: I told you he needed pants. (POP! goes the button of Pooh's pants and Piglet falls down) (End segment) Trivia *This is the third Halloween segment. The first was [[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas|'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas']] and the second was [[How I Met Your Mummy|'How I Met Your Mummy']]. *This segment is the fourth main stop-motion segment. The previous main stop-motion segments were: *#[[Fantastic Megan Fox|'Fantastic Megan Fox']] *#[[Flammable|'Flammable']] *#[[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas|'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas']] *This is the only segment that went from Technicolor to black and white, and back again. *Third time Yogi Bear appeared on MAD. *Rabbit made a joke that Pooh sounded like Poo when he said "I think I also made a Pooh." This also happened in Pooh Grit. *In the actual film, the Frankenweenie logo is green. But in this parody, the "FrankenWinnie" title is blue. *The part where Christopher Robin queries Eeyore about whose brain he put in is a reference to a scene from Young Frankenstein. *In the sketch all commented that Pooh does not wear pants, but no other animal in the forest of hundred acres wears pants. *the animation was made by Stoopid Buddy Studios creator of Robot Chicken Category:Movie Segment Category:Book Parodies Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death Category:Stop Motion Segments